


A dance of men

by Ronile



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronile/pseuds/Ronile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the dances he could possibly have chosen, Legolas had to pick that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance of men

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Minas Tirith after the war.

 

A dance of Men

 

“Gimli! Gimli! They are starting another dance!”

 

“And I am quite happy where I am.” Gimli had waited ten minutes at the bar to get this ale and he was planning to enjoy it. He raised the mug to his lips, ahh, it had been too long. Suddenly a hand grabbed the mug from him and pushed it into the hands of a confused Eomer. Gimli looked forlornly back at his drink as he was dragged across the room by Legolas.

 

“I'll buy you another later, now is the time for dancing.”

 

“What do you need me for? I'm sure there are plenty of young ladies in this room who would love to dance with you.” He fell silent as Legolas stopped suddenly and stared at him.

 

“This is a celebration of victory, victory in battle. It it not right that I should wish to share it with one who was with me in that victory?”

 

“That does not seem to be the logic of most of the men here.” Said Gimli as he looked towards the dancers. It was true, even Merry and Pippin had managed to find girls to dance with. In fact the enthusiasm of the two young hobbits dancing with partners twice their own height had proved to be the best entertainment of the evening so far.

 

“But I am not a man, and neither are you. Or would you rather find a lady of your own?” Legolas's expression was curious rather than accusatory but somehow Gimli found himself unable to hold the elf's gaze.

 

“Fine, have it your way, one dance!” He held up a finger. “And then I shall need that drink.” He added under his breath.

 

“Legolas! Gimli! Over here!” Pippin was waving at them. Legolas grinned and pulled Gimli over to where Pippin was stood gulping down a comically large flagon of ale. The hobbit wiped his mouth and then said. “They'll start in a minute, are you going to dance this one?” He looked back and forth between the elf and dwarf as if something didn't add up in his mind, but the ale prevented him from figuring out what it was.

 

“Apparently.” Said Gimli. Behind them a violin began to play the opening notes of a lively folk tune.

 

Pippin's face lit up, “I love this one, it has a special dance.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Gimli. With any luck this would be the excuse he needed to go back and enjoy his ale.

 

“You start with a partner but you mustn't dance with them. Each time the music stops you have to find your partner and the last pair to find each other must leave the dance. The last pair dancing win.”

 

Legolas's face lit up, “A competition?”

 

“But where is the fun in a competition where you and I are on the same team?” Gimli asked with a smile, “It would be no real contest at all.”

 

Legolas grinned, “unless we were to say, alter the rules.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“When the music stops I will try to find you. If I succeed, and we eventually win, I claim a second dance as my reward. If I fail, even once, you will have your victory from me, and I will not distract you from your drink again.”

 

“Those sound like fair terms,” Said Gimli after a moment's thought, “may the best dwarf win.” And before Legolas could reply Gimli had disappeared into the growing group of dancers.

 

“Oh I almost forgot...” Said Pippin, but it was too late, Legolas was gone.

 

***

 

Gimli let himself be swept away by the music, despite his objections he did enjoy dancing, even if he was a little self-conscious about doing it away from his own people. The music might be different to the style he was used to, but music was music, and all dwarves have a passion for it. Someone began to sing, a story about a sailor coming home from the sea and searching for his sweetheart amongst the crowds on the dock. It was a sweet story and fitting to the dance.

 

Gimli was listening so intently that he didn't notice the music stop until he felt a hand gently take his. “Round one to me.” Said Legolas quietly, before releasing his hand and disappearing once again. Gimli looked round in time to see Merry and a young Gondorian girl leave the group, the hobbit apparently being now too drunk to recognise his partner in the crowd.

 

The music started up again. This time Gimli tried to remain aware of what was happening around him. Legolas seemed to be trying to dance with everyone in the group as quickly as possible, laughing as he passed from one partner to another. “Show off.” Muttered Gimli to himself.

 

“I am currently winning.” Replied Legolas, who was suddenly behind him. “And I believe that's two to me.” He finished just as the music stopped.

 

“How on earth did you do that.” Blustered Gimli. Legolas simply laughed again and disappeared.

 

Clearly Gimli needed to try a new tactic. He began to dance faster and faster, weaving in and out of the other dancers. He was vaguely aware of others beginning to notice his odd behaviour but that no longer mattered, this was war. Silence. Gimli looked about frantically, trying to spot Legolas in the crowd. “Better” said a voice in his ear. Gimli spun around to find himself face to face with the elf. “But not quite good enough.” And then he was gone.

 

Again and again Gimli tried to hide in the ever dwindling crowd. He tried dancing with other partners, hiding among the band, he even contemplated simply making a run for it, but he had a feeling Legolas might consider that cheating. And every time Legolas caught him before most of the dancers had even registered that the music had stopped.

 

Soon there were only two couples left, Legolas and Gimli, and Faramir and Eowyn. As the four began to dance, many of those who had been watching started to join in, deliberately trying to keep the the two couples as far apart as they could. Occasionally Gimli would catch sight of a flash of golden hair in the crowd, but whether it belonged to Legolas or Eowyn he never had time to tell.

 

_My love has hair of pure spun gold,_

_so long I've waited to see her,_

_to hold her in my arms once more,_

_and at last to kiss her._

 

The music stopped. The crowd began to part. Gimli watched as Faramir and Eowyn raced towards each other, and if by unspoken agreement, ran _right past each other_. As Faramir turned he could have sworn he saw the man wink at him. Then Legolas was by his side, taking his hand, and smiling. “Looks like I win.”

 

But the crowd did not move. Gimli and Legolas were now alone in the centre of a ring of onlookers, and everyone was watching them, as if they expected something to happen. Why were people in the crowd beginning to _giggle_?

 

“Go on then.” Shouted someone in the crowd. Now Legolas looked as confused as Gimli was. “You have to kiss him!” That was Pippin's voice.

 

Gimli froze. Oh no. Oh no no no. This was a bad idea. He was going to find that hobbit and strangle him. Now Legolas was smiling at him. This was _definitely_ a bad idea. Why was Gimli smiling back? Now Legolas was leaning down, they were at eye level, Gimli could see the question in his eyes. This was his last chance to back out, so why was he leaning _forwards_?

 

The crowd cheered as the Elf's lips touched the Dwarf's. It was a chaste kiss, enough to fulfil the requirements of the dance but no more. There was some laughter as the couple stepped back in shock, and then the crowds dispersed.

 

Without a word Legolas disappeared and returned a moment later with two large mugs of ale. He handed one to Gimli. “As promised.” Gimli took it and drank deeply, not quite trusting himself to speak. “There is no need to drink so quickly, we need not have our second dance immediately.” Gimli almost choked on his drink.

 

“WHAT! IF YOU THINK I'M EVER DANCING WITH YOU AGAIN AFTER THAT STUNT YOU POINTY EARED B-” He stopped as he realised Legolas was laughing. “Harrumph. Well I'm glad someone finds amusement in my utter humiliation.”

 

“It was just a bit of fun, everyone will have forgotten by the morning.”

 

“Myself included with any luck.” Replied Gimli, taking another drink.

 

“In that case what more harm can be done? I did win our bet and I am determined to claim my reward.”

 

“Ah but you did not specify a time for the reward to be given. I think I shall have recovered enough for a second dance in about, oh, 100 years or so.” Gimli smiled, pleased with himself.

 

There was no reply. Gimli looked up at his companion expecting to see mock anger, exasperation, even amusement in his friend's eyes. What he did not expect to see was honest _disappointment._ Gimli was taken aback. “If that is how you truly feel, then I shall not ask again.” Legolas turned to leave.

 

“Legolas wait.” The elf turned back. “I'm sorry. It was only meant as a joke. I will dance with you.”

 

“Because you want to or because you feel you must?”

 

“I...” Gimli paused, “I did not know this was so important to you.”

 

Legolas sighed. “Dancing is a simple joy that I had not realised I missed on our travels until now. It reminds me of home, of peace, and of happiness. I would share that with you, but not if it does not hold the same meaning for you.”

 

“If you had been paying attention during our last dance you would know that it does.”

 

“Then why...”

 

“Because I did not realise until now the full extent of that meaning.” For the first time it was Gimli who stepped forwards and took both of Legolas's hands in his. “To dance with a friend is one thing, but to continue to do so while hoping for something more... that would not be fair to either of us.”

 

“And if that friend should also wish for something more?” Asked Legolas. Gimli looked at him in surprise and wonder.

 

“Then he need only ask.”

 

“Then I ask again my friend, will you share another dance with me?”

 

Gimli smiled, “with pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
